The goal for the coming year will be to apply the techniques which have been developed along with a gated cardiac scanner to document the capacity of computed tomography to quantitate first the extension and then, the reduction, in the size of infarct which results from a coronary occlusion. Additionally patients with coronary disease, both acute and chronic, will be examined to identify the characteristics of myocardial disease which can be identified by computed tomography in humans. At the appropriate time, this methodology will be coupled to a program for the reduction of size of myocardial infarction to document its use as a tool of assessment of the scientific question.